1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a workpiece pallet for use in a programmable sewing machine, and more particularly, it relates to a workpiece pallet having a detachable workpiece holder which can be detachably secured to the workpiece pallet.
2. Description of Related Art
In the sewing industry, a common repetitive function is to sew a predetermined stitch pattern on a label or workpiece of material. To facilitate producing a large number of identical workpieces, a workpiece pallet was used to hold the workpiece while the predetermined stitch pattern was being sewn thereon. The workpiece pallet of the prior art was typically a one-piece construction having a bottom plate and a top plate which was secured directly to the bottom plate. The top and bottom plates would be machined to have an opening corresponding to the size and shape of the workpiece to be sewn to the panel. A workpiece would be placed on the bottom plate and the top plate would be pivoted so as to force the workpiece against the bottom plate, thereby securing the workpiece in the workpiece pallet. Once the workpiece was secured between the top and bottom plates the workpiece pallet would then be moved to a sewing station where the predetermined stitch pattern could be sewn on the workpiece.
Because workpieces usually have different shapes and sizes, each workpiece would require its own workpiece pallet having top and bottom plates which are specifically machined to fit that workpiece. Thus, these workpiece pallets could not accommodate different sized workpieces. It was also necessary to change the workpiece pallet for the same workpiece if it was desired to sew a different predetermined stitch pattern on the workpiece.
While the parent application Ser. No. 07/676,798, shows an excellent design for overcoming the problems mentioned above, even greater advantages are achieved by the apparatus and method of the invention described herein.